


on a tightrope

by sakusa_mizuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusa_mizuki/pseuds/sakusa_mizuki
Summary: Deep breaths, you’ve been there before. What’s the worst that could happen?“Balance, Kanoka. Take your time.”Fall. Falling.I fell.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Amanai Kanoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	on a tightrope

Tightroping wasn’t an easy business. Imagine walking along a rope stretched tight and high above the ground. Luckily for Amanai, she’s pretty good at it. She’s been applauded for her amazing balance and concentration whenever she performs. It’s just very unrealistic on how she could sway her hips and do twirls while balancing high up in the sky. Somehow, audiences wanted more. Something new. Something that makes you breathless.

They were back at their training center, brainstorming on what new acts they could do for the next show in a few months. Suggestions were thrown here and there but Bokuto's voice was loud and clear.

"What about making Amanai jump to a trapeze?"

Silence. Everyone was shocked with Bokuto's idea. Amanai felt excited with the idea of jumping off the tightrope then being caught by someone swinging from the trapeze.  _ It won't be hard, wouldn't it? _

"Then who is she going to do the act with?"

"Hmm, maybe Akaashi?"

"Nuh uh, Akaashi won't be there for the next show."

"Yeah, I'm on a leave for that time."

"Then what about the others?"

The other casts avoided their gazes. It would be scary and sort of impossible if you ask them. Besides, some were already teamed in threes and can't change a thing to their routine. Amanai just smiled at them saying that it's fine. She just stood up and announced to call it a day.

"Alright everyone, why don't we all go rest first and I will go talk to the head and see what other things we could do."

As everyone left the building, she went upstairs to the office. Oikawa, their manager, was walking beside her.

"You know, that act would be amazing. You walking then suddenly free falling then somebody would catch you and do a routine up in the air."

"It would actually be beautiful. I'm glad Bokuto thought of that idea."

Amanai couldn't contain her excitement when Oikawa mentioned it but her shoulders dropped when she realized no one would do it with her.

"Though it's a shame Akaashi won't be there."

"Yeah, Akaashi would actually do great and you two have been friends since. But, we'll see what  _ they _ would say."

When they opened the door to the office, Akaashi was there. He was talking to their boss and handing out a paper with a man's photo on it.

"I know someone who could do the act with Amanai. I saw him perform at a competition before and he is really good. I think they could pull it off and let our show be successful."

Oikawa closed the door quietly and smiled at Amanai, "I think that act would push through."

**-**

The next day, everyone was getting ready for their routines. Just a little bit more warming up exercises then they're good to go. The door suddenly opened, revealing Oikawa with a big smile on his face. Beside him was Akaashi and another guy.  _ That was fast,  _ Amanai thought.

“Alright everybody, we got a new member!”

Dark curly hair. Two moles right above his right eyebrow. He wore a black mask and his hands were behind his back. He looked pretty fit in that black compression shirt and leggings. He was tall, a bit taller than Akaashi. Suddenly, her eyes met with his.

Dark orbs met gray.

She felt like falling into a trance with those dark eyes of his. Amanai only snapped out of it when Bokuto screamed, “Omi Omi!”

The man called ‘Omi Omi’ grimaced, though half of his face was covered.

“Looks like you know some people here, Sakusa-san. Anyway, why don’t you introduce yourself first then show us that routine of yours later,” Oikawa said. Sakusa just nodded and removed his mask.

“Hello everyone, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. My specialty is the trapeze. Hope to get along with you all.” He bowed at everyone and the room was filled with clapping. 

“Okay, finish warming up and rehearsals start at five! Kanoka, come here.”

Amanai almost jumped when Oikawa called her. Bokuto walked with her even though he wasn’t called, “Omi Omi is amazing, Kanoka! You two would do great together.’

“We don’t know that yet, Bokuto-san. He looks intimidating.”

Bokuto tapped her shoulder and smiled. They faced the three standing in front. 

“Bokuto, I don’t remember calling you here.”

“So? Is it bad to see an old friend? Besides, didn’t I suggest the idea?”

“Ugh, annoying. Anyway, Akaashi, please explain.”

Akaashi chuckled at Oikawa’s remark but cleared his throat and looked at Amanai, “Since the audiences wanted something new, Bokuto-san gave a new idea. But since we don’t have anyone who could do the act with you, Kanoka, I called a friend of mine.”

“Hello, Kanoka,” Sakusa held out his hand, offering a hand shake.

“Oh, uhm. Hi.”

“Now since you know each other already. Let’s see what Omi can do.”

Sakusa was swinging from bar to bar. He had proper strength and control in what was doing. Everyone is amazed, no, astonished. He knew his way up in the sky. He just entered and coordinated with their director then suddenly he’s been doing great. Akaashi beside her smiled, “So, what do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

Sakusa landed and prepared for a bow. No mistakes, just proper and graceful landing. Everyone applauded. Amanai became breathless when Sakusa approached her.

“So let’s start?”

**-**

Akaashi was there to support them and add some suggestions to the routine. They started with Amanai jumping on a tightrope then trying to grab hold of Sakusa’s hands above her. Then they tried to go higher, with of course a safety net under them. Amanai walked the rope easily then jumped to a free fall with her arms stretched forward for Sakusa to hold. Somehow, it wasn’t working. Her hands would slip out or their timing wasn’t right.

Akaashi did not approve of the routine, saying that it was too dangerous or too complicated so he excused himself and went to have a talk with Bokuto and Oikawa. Sakusa and Amanai just stood there. Amanai wanted to start a conversation with him but seems like Sakusa isn’t much of a talker.

“So long have you been doing this?”

Amanai almost choked on her water when Sakusa spoke.

“Uhm, being an aerialist or a performer in general?”

“Oh, a performer then.”

“I started being a rhythmic gymnast back in high school then the company casted me and made me do the tightrope.”

“Was it hard?”

“The tightrope? For me, no. Haven’t you tried it yet?

“No, I don't know if I could pull it off.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re a trapeze artist, how can you not have balance and I'm pretty sure you don’t have any fear of heights?”

Sakusa didn’t reply back and just grabbed his towel to wipe off some sweat. Amanai took a deep breath (to gain confidence maybe or because she had the guts to talk to him). She took Sakusa’s warm hands and pulled him up to the short tightrope.

“Why don’t you give it a go. I’ll go with you.”

Amanai smiled at Sakusa and took a step on the rope. She held both hands of the trapeze artist and walked back for him to put a foot forward. They walked slowly and reached the end.

“See? You can do it. Why don't we try the higher one?”

Sakusa just followed every step but would lose balance whenever he looked down but Amanai would just hold him tight and smile at him. He just thought to focus on her face and follow her steps. Amanai got flustered when he stared at her face. She just cleared her throat and tried to start another conversation.

“So uhm, how about you, Sakusa-san. How long have you’ve been a trapeze artist?”

“Hmm?”

“Ah, I think talking would help you concentrate and not think of walking on a tightrope above ground.”

“Oh, haha. Actually I knew Akaashi and Bokuto since I don’t know when since my cousin was a friend of theirs. They were more into performing and gymnastics and I just watched them. But one time, they brought me to their practice and let me try the hammock. Until then, I joined them.”

Amanai’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape but she remembered what Akaashi said to their boss before.

“But I remember Akaashi saying you attended competitions before?”

“I competed before in other countries but that was like a year ago.”

“A year ago? Then what have you been doing now?”

“I teach.”

Silence filled the two. They didn’t even realize that they stopped walking halfway. They almost jumped when Oikawa’s voice echoed around.

“That’s it!”

Akaashi looked up and saw the two on the tightrope, both holding each other's hands. He smiled cheekily and had a lightbulb over his head. He approached them and placed his hands at the sides of his mouth.

“Okay you two, just stay where you are. This may sound crazy but I want you two to do a dance there or any gymnast routine there. But for now, anyone, please lower down a hammock or any trapeze to where they are!”

Sakusa and Amanai just looked at each other and tried bouncing on the rope and started chuckling.  _ This feels nice.  _ They only stopped when a lyra hoop came swinging beside them. Akaashi started to yell again, “Omi, get on the...”

Sakusa followed Akaashi’s orders and so did the staff. Everyone had their eyes on what was happening. Oikawa, right beside Akaashi, clapped at everyone’s teamwork. The next thing that Amanai knew was Sakusa was standing at one side of the hoop and she was on the opposite, gliding their way down. As they go lower, Sakusa tries to sit down on the hoop. Luckily, Amanai knew her way on the hoop, so she tried to sit too but with legs crossed. They then spread out their arms and landed as graceful as possible.

Oikawa approached them, smiling. Akaashi nodded at the two and smiled.

“That would be perfect, you two!

“I agree but, we need a choreography up there and figure out what poses you would be doing on the hoop.”

The two nodded at their remarks and that was the start of a new project for the next couple of months.

**-**

“Alright guys, that’s enough. Take five!”

Oikawa’s voice echoed around the arena where they were practicing. The show was just a few days away and they were finalizing some routines and having dress rehearsals.

During the past few months of practicing, Akaashi has been spotting for them whenever they try to do new stunts. Flexibility wasn't a problem to them, that's why they could pull off such positions. Of course, there are times where they would lose grip and fall but they would climb back up on the tightrope then fly on the lyra hoop.

Also during the past few months, Sakusa has blended well with other casts. He also taught them some easier techniques they could do when they perform on the trapeze. He’s been catching up with Akaashi and Bokuto whenever it was their free time, Amanai and Oikawa would join them too. But most importantly, Sakusa and Amanai have created a bond that no one could separate. Whether they were practicing or during break time, they would be together. They would share experiences about gymnastics, compete on who would be flexible or who would be better in balancing. They would also look after each other when one is exhausted. 

“They’re totally in love.”

“I would agree but they just don’t realize it.”

“Everyone sees it! Whenever they perform, there’s just something between them and just look at them leaning against each other. They are just sleeping but do they have to be together?”

“Oikawa, calm down. I know you’re bitter because Iwaizumi left you for an overseas performance.”

“He will come back, Akaashi! Worry about your love life first— oh, too bad. You don’t have one!”

“Shut up. I don’t care anyway. Accompany me first to the pantry, Shittykawa.”

“Hey!’

“Iwaizumi and I look alike, don’t we?”

“Not even close, Keiji!”

The two left the practice room but little did they know, Amanai heard their conversation.  _ Me, in love? With Sakusa-san? No way. Him, in love? With me? No freaking way. It’s just them who thinks that way. _

Amanai tries to deny it even until today. It was the last two rounds of rehearsal for the day. Somehow, she felt different. It’s like she had jitters or something. She tried to shake it off but tension arose when she felt Sakusa behind her.

“You nervous or something?”

“No! Uhh haha. Nope.”

Sakusa just smiled at her but Amanai’s heart did hundreds of cartwheels.  _ I can do this. We’ve done this many times but why--.  _ Sakusa suddenly held her hands.  _ Yup, I can’t do this.  _ She just took a deep breath and smiled as if there’s nothing to be worried about.

“Balance, Kanoka. Take your time.”

They rehearsed like they used to but the feeling felt different. It’s like there were only two people performing. Two people sharing the same safe space. Two people moving in one synchronous dance. Two people walking on a tightrope, promising not to let go. Amanai didn’t hear the cheers they’ve got from their other companions. She didn’t even realize that the lyra hoop was already beside her. She just followed every movement Sakusa made. The performer focused only on his deep dark eyes and moved gracefully in sync.

Everyone in the room believed that they are the strongest if they are together. It was a good decision to make them the stars for the show. The chemistry together was something unexplainable but in a good way. Watching them swing across and switch to multiple positions while remaining eye contact was something to look forward to.

**-**

“Last round everybody! I need a rundown of all performances, except for Kanoka and Kiyoomi’s performance. We want to watch it again. After this, we can all go home and relax. Don’t forget that tomorrow is a rest day.”

Oikawa delivered his remaining message but hearing the ‘we want to watch it again part,’ she might faint on the spot, not because of tiredness but of holding Sakusa’s hands, again.  _ Oh well. _

The classical music that they used was heard for the nth time of the day in the arena. Amanai made her entrance on the tightrope, followed by Sakusa. Amanai was once again in a trance in those orbs. They held hands and danced on the tightrope. It was almost time for getting on the hoop but Amanai was too focused on those eyes.

Everyone was panicking when Amanai missed a step. She didn’t expect this. Amanai looked below and saw the safety net. She just closed her eyes and just let gravity pull her back. 

_ Fall. Falling. _

She opened her eyes when she felt hands on her waist. Concerned eyes looked at her gray sparkling ones. She was gliding across the arena, with him.

_ I fell. _

Kanoka smiled at him. Kiyoomi smiled back.

_ But I got caught. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi. thank you for reading this fic but I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE PEOPLE WHO'VE BEEN SPREADING THEIR POWER ACES SLASH OMINAI SLASH SAKUNAI SLASH KIYONOKA SLASH SAKUNOKA (IDK MAN) BRAINROT THAT LEAD ME TO THIS AAAAAA IM SCREAMING but yeah wash your hands and wear your masks, everyone stay safe!!
> 
> okay hi this shall be my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakusa_mizuki) scream at me!!


End file.
